(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair styling composition formulated to make hair styling easy and to add wet-look shine to hair.
(2) Description of the Related Art
There have been developed a variety of hair styling compositions with different ingredients. For example, known products contain an ingredient for increasing hair-setting power, such as wax or hydrocarbons, or a polymer (water-soluble polymer) capable of functioning as a thickener (see, for example, JP 2011-93846 A and JP 2011-98936 A).
Hair styling compositions containing a thickener such as a water-soluble polymer can add, for example, good shine to hair. However, for example, when a hair fixative polymer or a liquid oil is added into the hair styling compositions in addition to a thickener in order to further increase hair-setting power, compositions containing a hair fixative polymer may cause hair to fix together quickly, and compositions containing a liquid oil may cause hair to appear oily and heavy. Therefore, in these cases, it may be difficult to style hair as desired.
Under these circumstances, there has been a demand for a technique for developing a hair styling composition having the ability to make hair styling easy without impairing the function to add good shine to hair.